


Community | Never Ever Getting Back Together

by jemmalynette



Category: Community
Genre: Fanvid, Friendship, Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmalynette/pseuds/jemmalynette
Summary: A fun Community vid I've been meaning to make for several years about the group's many break ups!For entertainment only, I own nothing.Still hoping for that movie!! Make sure you watch til the end ;)
Relationships: The study group - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Community | Never Ever Getting Back Together




End file.
